Biała Lilia
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Sami zobaczcie:
1. Chapter 1

_**Biala Lilia**_

_**A/N: Hi! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie zwiazane z ksiazkami o Harrym (przynajmniej pierwsze, które komus pokazuje:)), no ale cóz, kiedy**__**ś**__** musi by**__**ć**__** ten pierwszy raz. Zosta**__**ł**__**o napisane kilka lat temu (oko**__**ł**__**o trzech) wi**__**ę**__**c nie ma zwi**__**ą**__**zku z cz**__**ę**__**sciami dalszymi niz 5 (prawdopodobnie nie ma wogole **__**ś**__**cis**__**ł**__**ego zwiazku z ksi**__**ąż**__**k**__**ą**__**, ale pomi**__**ń**__**my ten drobny fakt). Od razu uprzedzam, nie jestem jako**__**ś**__** sczególnie utalentowana pisarsko, jestem raczej scis**__**ł**__**owcem:) Je**__**ś**__**li jednak kto**__**ś**__** zdecyduje sie jednak przeczytac to byla bym wdzieczna za review. **_

_**Hermiona spacerowala po bloniach i poraz kolejny znalazla biala lilie, ktora byla przeznaczona dla niej. Nie byl to pierwszy raz. Po raz pierwszy znalazla taka 2 miesiace temu. Od tamtej pory codziennie znajdowala nastepna. Nie wiedziala od kogo one sa. Do tej pory probowala juz kilku sposobow, aby sie dowiedziec. Nie wiedzial takze, ze z zamku obserwuje ja pewien chlopak. Robil to juz od jakiegos czasu i niegdy go nie zobaczyla. Oczywiscie jego koledzy byli ciekawi czego tam wypatruje, jednak on jakos ich zbywal. Tym razem Hermiona postanowila zostwaic krotki liscik w miejscu gdzie znalazla kwiat. Brzmial on nastepujaca.**_

_Drogi nieznajomy!_

_Dostaje twoje kwiaty od 2 miesiecy. Chcialabym w koncu dowiedziec sie kim jestes. Oczywiscie milo jest dostawac te piekne lilie, jednak ta niepewnosc jest przytlaczajaca. _

_-H_

_**Hermiona twierzdzila, ze glupim pomyslem jest zostawianie listu, skoro osoba dajaca jej te kwiaty nie ujawnila sie do tej pory, to raczej nie odpisze na jej list. Ale coz, dal sie namowic namowa Ginny. Zawsze mozna sprobowac nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Do tej pory nie powiedziala o kwiatach Harry'emu i Ron'owi. Ale jesli ten od kwiatow nie odpisze porozmawia z nimi. Moze oni cos wymysla. Da mu czas do piatku. Dzis jest poniedzialek, wiec ma troche czasu. Tymczasem musi wracac na zielarstwo.**_

_**Nastepnego dnia**_

_**Tego sie nie spodziewala w miejscu gdzie zwykle znajdowala kwiaty, lezala Lilia, a pod nia lezala koperta. Nie wierze wlasnym ocza, odpisal. pomyslala Hermiona i chciala jak najszybciej ja otworzyc, jednak nie byl jej to dany, gdyz w tym momencie nadszedl Harry z Ronem. **_

_**"Gdzie idziesz?" zapytal Ron.**_

_**"Nie idziesz na transmutacje?" dodal Harry.**_

_**"Ide, tylko musialam sie trche przewietrzyc." powiedziala Hermiona jakby byla to rzecz najoczywistsza na swiecie. Oczywiscie nie moge byc sama nawet przez chwile. Bede musiala przeczytac go pozniej. pomyslala Hrmiona i po chwili powiedziala. "A wy co tu robicie?"**_

_**"My... eee... spacerujemy" powiedzial Ron starajac sie nie zerkac w strone grupki dziewczyn siedzacych kilkadziesiat metrow dalej.**_

_**"Taa... jasne. I myslisz, ze uwierze w to! Za kogo ty mnie masz? Za Pansy Parkinson?"**_

_**"Czy to takie oczywiste?" zapytal Harry rumieniac sie. **_

_**Hermiona wiedziala, ze ma namysli to, iz jest troche zazdrosny o Ginny, a dodatku jedna z jej kolezanek podobala sie Ronowi.**_

_**"No wiesz zalezy jak na to patrzec. Choc wasze oczy, az sie swieca gdy patrzycie w ich strone. A ty Ron zamiast sie ukrywac zapros ja na piwo kremowe. W sobote idziemy do Hogsmade."**_

_**"I kto to mowi, ta co nie wie od kogo dostaje kwiaty i isze list!" powiedzial Ron zanim zorientowal sie co mowi.**_

_**"Skad o tym wiesz?" zapytala Hermiona czerwieniac sie lekko.**_

_**"Ja...uh...a tak jakos wyszlo" powiedzial Ron i pod naciskiem morderczego wzroku Hermiony dodal. "Dobra, dobra niech Ci bedzie. Podsluchalem jak rozmawialas z Ginny. ZADOWOLONA!?!?!?!"**_

_**"No pieknie! A jesli mozna wiedziec to dlaczego nas podsluchiwales?!" powiedziala poirytowana Hermiona.**_

_**"Nie, nie mozna. Anglia to wolny kraj i mozna w nim robic to co sie chce!" bronil sie Ron.**_

_**"Tak, ale nie podsluchiwac rozmowy przyjaciolki i siostry!"**_

_**Harry stal i przygladal sie tej scenie. Byl pewny, ze gdyby Hermiona wiedziala dlaczego Ron je podsluchiwal nie krzyczalaby tak, a moze sie myli, moze byla by jeszcze bardziej wsciekla? Nie wiedzial tego. W koncu postanowil przerwac ta klotnie.**_

_**"Sorry, ze przerywam ta mila pogawedke..." gdyby wzrok Hermiony mogl zabijac, bylby juz martwy"...ale musimy isc na transmutacje inaczej McGonagall da nam szlaban. Idziecie?" powiedzial Harry i skierowal sie w strone zamku. PO chwili po jego prawej stronie znalazla sie Hermiona, a po lewej Ron. **_

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wieczorem**_

_**Hermiona siedziala na lozku w dormitorium dziewczat. Na szczescie byla sama i mogla wreszcie otworzyc koperte, ktora znalazla wraz z lilia. **_

_Droga Hermiono!_

_Bardzo sie ciesze, ze kwiaty, ktore dla Ciebie zostawiam podobaja Ci sie. Jednak nie zamierzam sie jeszcze ujawnic. A moze sama sprobujesz zgadnac kim jestem. Mozeny pisac do siebie te listy. Bylbym bardzo zadowolony. W kazdym mozemy zadawac jedno pytanie, na ktore takze sami odpowiedzmy. Bylo by milo poznac sie troche blizej, a i moze to daloby Ci jakas wskazowke, kim jestem. Co ty na to. Jesli sie zgodzisz to po prostu odpisz. Tak wiec ja zadam pierwsze pytanie. Pominmy fakt, iz jest banalne._

_Jaki jest twoj ulubiony kolor?_

_Moj to niebieski. Poczawszy od barwy bezchmurnego nieba, a sonczywszy na barwie jaka ocean/morze przybiera w bezchmurna noc. _

_Niebieski Marzyciel_

_**Hermiona po przeczytaniu rozesmiala sie. Nie byl to jednak drwiacy smiech, **_

_**No tak, bylo pewne, ze nie ujawni sie, ale coz zawsze moge z nim troche popisac. pomyslala do siebie Hermiona i wziela kawalek pergaminu.**_

_Drogi Niebieski Marzycielu!_

_Ciesze sie, ze odpisales. Szkoda, ze nie napisales kim jestes, ale twoj pomysl z listami jest interesujacy i chetnie bede je do Ciebie pisac. Tak wiec odpowiadam na twoje pytanmie. _

_Nie mam ulubionego koloru, jednak kolormi, ktore lubie sa czerwony i czarny. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Moze poniewaz z ich polaczenia wynika cos tajemniczego, a zarazem wygladaja razem ladnie. No, ale teraz kolej na moje pytanie._

_Z jakiego jestes domu i z ktrej klasy?"_

_Ja jak wiesz jestem z Gryffindoru i jestem na 6 roku._

_Z niecierpliwoscia czekam na twoj kolejny list._

_Hermiona_

_**No tak, teraz trzeba go tylko podrzucic i czekac na jego odpowiedz. Jest jeszcze wczesnie, moze Harry moze Harry nie poszedl jeszcze spac. pomyslala do siebie Hermiona i zeszla do pokju wspolnego.**_

_**Zobaczyla Harry'ego i Rona siedzacych na fotelach przy kominku. **_

_**"Hey, Harry moglbys mi pozyczyc Hedwige?" zapytala gdy tylko do nich podeszla.**_

_**"Dobra, ale pod jednym warunkiem." odpowiedzial Harry, ktory spojrzal przbiegle na Rona. Hermionie nie podobal sie ten wzrok. Znala go. Wiedziala co on oznacza. **_

_**"Ok, co tym razem?" zapytala miazdrzac ich wzrokiem.**_

_**"Eliksiry" mrukneli oboje.**_

_**"No tak. Ok pomoge wam."**_

_**"Dzieki. Ale wiesz co. Gdybys sie nie zgodzila to i tak pozyczylbym Ci Hedwige."**_

_**"Wiem o tym." odpowiedziala Hermiona. "Zaraz wroce" dodala, wziela Hedwige z oparcia fotela Harry'ego i poszla do dormitorium dziewcat. **_

_**"OK, Hedwigo zanies to pod tamto drzewo." powiedziala i wypuscila za okno biala sowe z koperta w dziobie. Nastepnie zamknela okno i wrocila do pokoju wspolnego, aby pomoc przyjaciolom w pracy, ktora mieli jutro oddac Sneap'owi. **_

_**TBC...**_


End file.
